


The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

by 2hyunlove



Series: The Moments Where You and I Exist [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, i think you might need tissues, love transcending time, melancholiac ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: Jonghyun's life seems to be cursed by bad luck everywhere he goes, until he meets a mysterious and weird man who keeps popping up randomly.





	The Boy Who Leapt Through Time

When Kim Jonghyun was born, there must have been an eclipse that marred his destiny, because life has never been kind to Jonghyun. 

At two years old, he learned his mother was his father's mistress. His mind could not comprehend the weight of it at that age but all he knows is that his father cannot stay with them most of the time and it causes his mommy to cry and be sad and angry. Red, purple and black flowers blooms on Jonghyun's skin when mommy is angry.

At seven years old, his father stops coming altogether and Jonghyun's mom spirals into depression. Jonghyun learns how to cook and clean the house so that mommy wouldn't be so angry. He also tries to wear long-sleeve clothes because his classmates ask about the funny colors on his arms and legs. He changes schools because mommy says they cannot afford the school he goes to anymore. 

When Jonghyun turns nine years old, he almost dies. He is rushing home to cook his mom's dinner and he doesn't see the speeding truck as he steps away from the curb. All he sees is the huge truck and the rushing impact before he closes his eyes.

It isn't such a bad way to die. He hopes his mother will forgive him for not coming home to make dinner.

Except he doesn't die. He remembers a pair of arms warmly wrapped around him, a voice whispering comfortingly as he flies through the air from the impact and he blacks out.

He wakes up in a hospital bed and the nurse tells him how lucky he is that someone saved him. Unfortunately, his saviour did not survive the direct impact from the truck while Jonghyun suffered minor fractures.

He thanks the nurse politely for the information and for her help. When night falls and he is alone, Jonghyun cries for the first person who's ever extended a helping hand and wishes that he didn't because it is Jonghyun who should have died and not him.

His mother only visits him once when he is in the hospital and only because an adult needs to be there to sign his discharge papers. The nurse hands him a piece of paper, almost as an afterthought. She says Jonghyun had the paper in his fist, crumpled into a ball, when they found him on the scene of the accident. 

Jonghyun opens and reads it, the cursive is elegant and foreign to Jonghyun. “Never forget that you are loved.”

For the first time in his life, Jonghyun cries in front of people. 

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

On his fifteenth year, Jonghyun barely escapes school with his body intact. The bullying has gotten worse, the bruises not as easy to ignore and Jonghyun wonders if he should just give up. He's so very tired. He sits down on a park not far from home and carefully opens a notebook to a page where the crumpled paper he was given so long ago is stuck to. 

“Don't cry.” A gentle voice suddenly says, as a hand brushes off the tears from his face. Jonghyun jumps away from the touch, closing his notebook and holding it to his chest, as he looks in alarm at who it is. Jonghyun scanned the area before he sat down and he remembers that he was the only one in the area when he sat down.

The man is in his 30s, with a classically handsome face, smiling at Jonghyun in wonder. The man's eyes roam over Jonghyun's face in a way that makes Jonghyun a little bit uncomfortable so he looks away.

“Ah, I'm sorry. I must seem so rude, staring so long like that.” The man says, extending his hand to Jonghyun. “My name is Hwang Minhyun. Let's be friends, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun hesitates, uncomfortable with such familiarity. “How did you know my name?”

Minhyun eyes widen minutely before he blinks, a series of blinks that look almost comical before he taps the nameplate on Jonghyun's chest, grinning and extending his hand again in Jonghyun's direction.

“Friends?” The light of expectation in the crinkled eyes in front of him is Jonghyun's undoing, he's never had expectations placed on him before and for once, he wants to stop being so damn lonely. So he takes a chance and takes the hand.

“Friends.”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

On Minhyun's second visit, he asks, “Jonghyun-ah, call me hyung.” doubling over with laughter as he does so. Jonghyun blinks at his friend-turned-possibly-insane-sociopath. He doesn't see any harm in it though seeing how Minhyun is obviously older.

“Ok, Minhyun hyung.”

The other dissolves in fits of laughter again.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

In the next few months, Minhyun appears very randomly in Jonghyun's life, sometimes almost magically. Jonghyun swears there is no one beside him one moment, and the next it's filled with Minhyun's shape. Sometimes Minhyun doubles over as if in pain and Jonghyun tries to hold the other up before he tumbles to the ground and sometimes Minhyun looks at him in confusion.

“When is it?”  
“When?”  
“Ah you're still in high school, huh? What age?” Minhyun squints a little bit at Jonghyun as he consults a small, old notebook, flipping through the pages.  
“Um, still 15? Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?”  
“Of course not. Forgive my randomness, Jonghyun-ah, sometimes I forget.”

The strangeness of it stays with Jonghyun for awhile but he doesn't push. Minhyun hyung is gentle and supportive. He listens to Jonghyun's concerns and offers advice. Jonghyun has never had anyone stay in his life for so long before so he decides to record these moments in a small diary he keeps with him. Every time Minhyun visits, he adds an entry, for the eventual moment when the other would leave, as everyone seems to leave. At least he would have his memories of these happy times.

Jonghyun is surprised when he reaches half of the notebook, the moments of happiness have multiplied to exceed his expectations. For once in his life, he allows himself to hope and hold on to someone.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

When Jonghyun's mother disappears without a trace and he is only left with rent money for a month and a note with “I'm leaving. Live life as you like.”, the quiet presence that appears in Jonghyun's darkened apartment is no surprise. Minhyun slides down next to Jonghyun on the floor and doesn't say a thing.

It seems like the most natural thing for Jonghyun to lean his cheek against the supportive shoulder as quiet tears cascade from his already swollen eyes. The heavy feeling that has gripped his heart, and left him unable to breath, miraculously eases.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Once, Jonghyun was walking along the tree-lined path, leading away from the school when Minhyun drops down, yet again, from out of nowhere. When Minhyun dusts off the seat of his pants though and looks at Jonghyun, it's Jonghyun's eyes that widen in amazement.

“M-Minhyun hyung?”  
“Minhyun...hyung?” Minhyun's forehead wrinkles in puzzlement. “You know me?”  
“Did you hit your head on something, Minhyun hyung?” Jonghyun said in concern, his confused eyes searching the other's face for signs of concussion or symptoms of trauma.

“You're...around 16 right now aren't you?”  
“Yes? I mean it hasn't changed since you asked me last.” Jonghyun says, his lower lip jutting out in a small sulk at the constant question about his age. “But you look younger, Minhyun hyung. Like in your 20s, how did you do that?”

“Jonghyun-ah” Minhyun says, his face set in a serious expression as he cups both of Jonghyun's hands in his own. “I have something I need to tell you and I need you to believe that I am telling the truth.”

Jonghyun nods.

“I'm from the future.” Minhyun pauses. Jonghyun stares.  
“And?”

Minhyun expels his held breath, muttering. “Of course he's not surprised. Why am I even surprised, at least all those manhwa he's read turned out useful in the end.”

Jonghyun can't decide whether he wants to chuckle in amusement or be insulted by Minhyun's conversation with himself.

“That's why you keep appearing magically isn't it?”  
“Oh you noticed?”

“I'm not blind, Minhyun hyung.”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Once, they were sitting quietly on the bench, eating megaton bars to stave away the summer heat, and Minhyun hyung just keeps looking at Jonghyun. It went on for such a long while that Jonghyun couldn't help but comment about it.

“Minhyun hyung, is there something on my face? You've been staring an awful lot.”  
“Jonghyun-ah, have you ever seen a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them,” Minhyun says with a wistful smile, a hand reaching out to touch Jonghyun's cheek, feather-light and warm, “And it's like they're not quite finished, not quite complete. Like you're Jonghyun but you're not MY Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun coughs, choking on his ice cream bar in surprise. His cheeks and his ears slowly tinging pink.

“Do I get one?”

“Do you get one what?”

“My Minhyun.”

“Cheeky brat.” Minhyun cuffs him playfully. “That would be spoilers.”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday, Jonghyun-ah~, Happy Birthday to you~”

Jonghyun opens the door to his apartment to Minhyun hyung with a cake in front of him and number candles of “1” and “9” flickering merrily.

Jonghyun closes his eyes and blows the candles before giving Minhyun hyung a soft “Thank you.”

“What did you wish for?”

_That you'll stay forever._ “Hyung, if I tell you, it will never come true.”

They have fried chicken, the cake and first-time beer for Jonghyun. Minhyun laughs and pats Jonghyun's back as Jonghyun takes his first swig of beer and chokes a little bit on the bitter taste, the choking turning into a coughing fit.

“The first taste of adulthood.” Minhyun tells Jonghyun. “It's always a little bittersweet.”

They watch a zombie movie afterwards in the comfort of each other's company and when the movie finishes, Minhyun asks “Have you decided on your future?”

“I'm applying for a scholarship in X and Y universities.”

Minhyun hyung gives him a smile Jonghyun can only describe as nostalgic at his answer.

“Where did Minhyun hyung study?”  
“Spoilers.”  
“Hyung, that means I get to know, right?”  
“Cheekier and cheekier, I swear.”

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jonghyun's life gets hectic when he graduates from high school. He's working two jobs and preparing for university and he doesn't have the luxury of free time. When he does have a break from his job, he takes out a well-worn notebook, flipping it to random pages and reads them. He misses Minhyun hyung and their moments together but he needs the money for university.

Jonghyun gets into his first choice though and it is all worth it when he goes to freshman orientation. Because the first freshman he sees is a tall boy in black ripped jeans and striped dress shirt, conversing quietly with the people around him. He has a familiar face and stance, but this time, he looks like Jonghyun's age.

And though Jonghyun's personality shies away from initiating social interaction, there is no hesitation in his step as he approaches the tall boy.

“Hello, Hwang Minhyun~” Jonghyun says warmly, eyes crinkling as he smiles and extends his hand in introduction.

“How do you know my name? I'm pretty sure it's the first time I've seen you.”

“Yes, you just met me.” _But I've known you since I was fifteen._ “I heard your name earlier.” _Much earlier._ “My name is Kim Jonghyun. It's nice to meet you.”

Finally. 

My Minhyun.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

“Hey Minhyun-ah, how old are you?”

“I turn 20 on the ninth of August.”

Jonghyun remembers how Minhyun hyung had asked Jonghyun to call him hyung and suddenly the fits of laughter made sense.

“I'm older than you by two months. You should call me hyung.” Jonghyun tells Minhyun, poking the other in the ribs.

“No way, two months isn't a lot. Besides, you're scrawny. And short.”

Jonghyun mutters “So uncute. Is this really Minhyun hyung?” under his breath as he throws a book at Minhyun's big head.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Minhyun hyung has not visited again since Jonghyun entered university. Jonghyun misses him, his quiet stable presence and how he seems to know Jonghyun so well but Jonghyun has always felt that Minhyun-hyung is always a few steps in front of him. The Minhyun in front of him is different. Jonghyun feels like he can walk beside this Minhyun. Each day is a new discovery, because eventhough this Minhyun shares a lot of Minhyun hyung's habits and idiosyncrasies, he is different. A rawer, more impressionable version of Minhyun hyung. 

This time, it's Jonghyun who is looking at an older photograph of Minhyun hyung, incomplete, unfinished. And he looks forward to each day because he knows that this time he is part of the journey that will eventually bring him to a Minhyun with Jonghyun in his life.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

When Jonghyun turns 22, Minhyun surprises him with dinner on top of a revolving restaurant and a heartfelt confession. Jonghyun couldn't say a word because of the overwhelming emotions that are caught in his throat. His eyes are shining with unshed happy tears as he reaches out a hand to Minhyun and pulls him in for a kiss.

Finally, finally. All the unsaid spoilers years ago come true in this first sweet kiss. Jonghyun's most fervent wish. A Minhyun that did not belong to a future Jonghyun but to him and him alone. His Minhyun.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

In the stillness of the night when the emotional crescendo of the day starts to wane, Minhyun takes Jonghyun in his arms and presents him with a ring, lovingly engraved with the words “Never forget you are loved.”

The words are as familiar to Jonghyun as his own name, the words that saved him all those years, the words he has hung on to so tightly. And so he cries heavy tears.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jonghyun is on his way to pick up Minhyun from his laboratory. They've been together for 3 wonderful years and Jonghyun cannot imagine any other life beyond what he shares with Minhyun.  
Minhyun's work delves in cutting edge experiments on the physics of time, both in the theoretical and experimental aspects of it. When Jonghyun found out, he knew that destiny was finally converging to make sure that things came to past.

“Hello, Min? Are you almost done?”  
“I think this might take a little more time,.”  
“It's already 8 PM~ will this be an all-nighter?”  
“Sorry about that. But yeah it looks like it.”  
“Can I hang around then? I can bring chicken.”  
“Am I such a cheap bribe?”  
“Sometimes.”  
Minhyun's snort is very audible from the mobile phone.  
“I just want to be with you tonight.”  
“What else can I say to that, you.” Minhyun says affectionately, chuckling. “Come stay with me then.”  
“Love you, Min. I'll be there after I pick up the chicken.”  
“I love you too, see you later.”

Jonghyun is whistling happily as he walks towards Minhyun's laboratory when someone grabs his arm and brings him to an abrupt stop.

“Jonghyun.”

It feels like deja vu to Jonghyun as he sees a face so familiar and yet not. He smiles warmly and reaches out to the other. “Minhyun hyung~? It's been forever.”

His hands never quite reach Minhyun hyung, Jonghyun's smile falling off his face as he sees the unfamiliar sight of Minhyun hyung's stony and haggard features. Minhyun hyung looks almost like present day Minhyun, except for the furrows of grief that seems to line his face.

“Is something wrong, Minhyun hyung?”

“Don't go to the laboratory.” 

“Spoilers?” He gently broaches.

A ghost of a smile flits through Minhyun hyung's features.

“Then all the more reason for me to be with Minhyun.” Jonghyun tells Minhyun hyung.

“Jonghyun-ah, don't do this.” Minhyun hyung pleads, his hand catching Jonghyun's arm, stronger than before, in a vise-like grip. “Let me save you this time around.”

Jonghyun stares at Minhyun hyung, noting the rigid stance and the tired desperation that seems to radiate from him. 

“This time around? It's happened before then.” Jonghyun says slowly, as he tries to piece together what might happen tonight. 

Minhyun nods.

“Then if it has, doesn't that mean that saving me would rewrite time?”

Minhyun nods again, miserably.

Jonghyun folds his arms together and tells Minhyun firmly, but gently. “Then, no.”

“Jonghyun! Why are you so stubborn? Let me save you.”

“If you're so desperate, Minhyun hyung, then it means what's about to happen is big enough to kill people. The fact that you are still alive must mean Minhyun was saved before. If you save me, won't Minhyun die instead?” He begins softly, his eyes pleading with Minhyun hyung for honesty.

Minhyun hyung looks away.

Jonghyun steps closer to Minhyun hyung, and cups the face of his past and his saviour. He had always assumed that it would also be the face of his future. But now, Jonghyun thinks not.

“Minhyun hyung, I know something you do not seem to. Your future.” Jonghyun says, moving to take something out of his coat. It's his notebook, the pages are browned with age now but it's still lovingly kept in good condition. He pulls out an older piece of paper, wedged carefully between two sheets, and hands it to Minhyun hyung. “This note was given to me by a man who saved me from a runaway truck. I never saw him because he died saving me.”

Minhyun hyung opens the note, his eyes widening at the words.

“You see now, why, even if I let you save me, it doesn't turn out as you hoped? If he dies, it means I wont exist. You won't ever have met me nor I you. So, please, Minhyun hyung. Please do not touch any of it anymore than what I remember. Not one moment, not one line.” Jonghyun closes Minhyun's fist over the note.  
“Don't you dare.”

Minhyun hyung's face crumples and he holds on to Jonghyun's shoulders, crying silent tears. A nostalgic yet sad smile settles on Jonghyun's face as remembrance of how it was once this strong man's job to comfort him comes into Jonghyun's thoughts.

“It's ok~ It's ok, Minhyun hyung. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You still have most of it to come. You and me. We'll meet again. I'll give Min my notebook. He needs to know the spoilers, doesn't he?” Jonghyun teases.

“Come find me again. And please be as kind as I remember you to be.” Jonghyun kisses Minhyun hyung's forehead and gently disentangles himself from the other, walking away.

Before Jonghyun is out of earshot, he turns back to Minhyun hyung and calls out.  
“Minhyun hyung! This time, watch me run! To destiny.” 

He smiles and runs without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to give up writing so I deleted a lot of my old works but it seems I can't stop so I'm starting with this one-shot. I will reupload my old works when I have updates, if I have updates. I am sorry to anyone who followed them ;0;
> 
> P.S. I don't think it has anything in common with "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time" xD I just liked the title. If you're in twitter, please feel free to DM me at [OnibugiFan](https://twitter.com/OnibugiFan) <3


End file.
